The Stanford premature Research Center provides facilities wherein clinical investigation can be carried out by faculty of various Divisions and Departments within the University in general and Medical School in particular. The studies are oriented toward the investigation of various physiological and biochemical functions of prematurely-born and critically ill infants, and are compared in those infants who grow and develop successful and those who adapt inadequately to their extra-uterine environment. The nursing and medical staff of the unit are expert in providing intensive care for these infants, and the facilities and laboratories are capable of providing support for the care and investigations that are being accomplished. The main areas of investigation include studies of cardio-pulmonary function, bilirubin metabolism, development of central nervous system function, temperature control, hearing loss, maternal-infant interaction, acquisition and treatment of viral infections, infant transport, and infants with in-born errors of metabolism.